Felix the Cat (Composite)
Summary Felix the Cat is a cartoon character from the silent film era, being the first cartoon character in history to win a high level of popularity. While Felix's personality varies by adaptation, he is generally always portrayed as mischievous, but good-hearted, and willing to help others in need. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C | At least High 4-C Name: Felix the Cat, Master Tom Origin: Felix the Cat Gender: Male Age: Unknown (More than 60 years old) Classification: Cat, Mascot, Detective, Magician, Botanist, Night Watchman, Magician, Comic Shop/Cafe Owner, Baseball Player, etc. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Vehicular Mastery, Martial Arts (Is skilled at boxing and jiu-jitsu), Stealth Mastery (Sneaked into movie theaters/night clubs undetected), Toon Force, Hammerspace (via both himself and magic bag), Fourth Wall Awareness, Genius Intelligence, Magic, Immortality (Types 2 and 3; can survive getting his heart and lungs torn out), Regeneration (High-Mid; can detach/separate his limbs, including his own head. Has been reduced down to a skeleton and still keeps going), Body Control (Via his tail. Magic bag can also grow arms and legs), Shapeshifting (By himself and his magic bag can turn into anything Felix desires), Elasticity, Surface Scaling (Can easily run up walls and ceilings), Life Manipulation (Magic bag appears to have a mind of it's own), Size Manipulation (Can inflate his hands into gigantic boxing gloves), Enhanced Senses (Can track or identifly almost anything by scent alone), Light Manipulation (His eyes can light up like a flashlight to see in the dark), Non-Physical Interaction (Can somehow hurt ghosts), Spaceflight, Water Manipulation (Can turn his magic bag into a musical instrument that blows large magic bubbles), Transmutation (Can turn objects into other things by touching them), Dimensional Travel (Can travel to other movies and jump inside of comic books), Dream Manipulation (Can travel through dreams and pull things out into the real world), Air Manipulation (Can make a tornado with his magic bag turned into a gyrocopter), Explosion Manipulation (via dynamite), Energy Manipulation (Magic bag can shoot magical blasts), Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation and Time Manipulation/Stop (Via TV remote), Immersion (Can interact with other cartoons and pluck objects from advertisements/pictures/paintings/thought bubbles), Existence Erasure (Can tear someone off the cartoon and then rip them to shreds), Time Travel, Possible Time Paradox Immunity (When interacting with his baby self from the past), Pocket Reality Manipulation (His magic bag consists an entire wacky world inside it), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (via red-lensed glasses), Flight (via magic carpet/jetpack), Animal Manipulation (Has a large boxing kangaroo in his magic bag), Transformation/Fusionism (Can fuse with his magic bag to turn into The Black Cat) I All previous abilities from base to a higher degree, Curse Manipulation (Can curse enemies with bad luck within his presence), Supernatural Luck (Can increase his own luck), Flight, Invulnerability, Size Manipulation (Can elongate/enlarge his limbs), Resistance to Magic Attack Potency: At least Large Star level (Comparable to characters who can harm him) | At least Large Star level (Stronger than before) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Was fast enough to dodge lightning as a baby), FTL with his magic bag/as The Black Cat (Can travel between planets in a short amount of time with his magic bag turned into a rocket ship) Lifting Strength: Class K (Lifted a large whale with his tail by using it like a crane. Is strong enough to lift and throw a hippo), likely higher as The Black Cat Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class | At least Large Star Class (At least as strong as his base form) Durability: At least Large Star level (Tanked the planet Mars' sneeze that was so hard it blew away stars) | At least Large Star level (At least as durable as his base form) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard melee range, higher with abilities/weapons. Unknown with magic bag Standard Equipment: Magic bag, red-lensed glasses, TV remote, anti-shark spray, magic bag detector, baseball bat, magic carpet, almost anything with hammerspace Intelligence: Genius (Very clever and resourceful. Often uses his cunning and wit to get out of trouble, able to get bull-headed enemies to charge into traps. Can make anything out of whatever he finds such as making a bunch of numbers into a fully-functioning motorcycle. Has over the years took jobs such as a detective, baseball player, etc. Skilled at fencing, jiu-jitsu, and boxing. Knows how to use his environment to his advantage and is able to trick his enemies) Weaknesses: None notable Feats: Respect thread Key: Base | The Black Cat Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) Bugs's profile (Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Felix the Cat Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Composite Characters Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Cats Category:Animals Category:Mammals Category:Tricksters Category:Superheroes Category:Detectives Category:Pilots Category:Geniuses Category:Gun Users Category:Sword Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Bow Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Stealth Masters Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Elasticity Users Category:Life Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Size Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Light Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Water Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Dream Users Category:Air Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Energy Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Immersion Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Flight Users Category:Animal Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Curse Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Surface Scalers Category:Mascots